


Human

by LuciaWilt



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Rin's last gift to Obito was the gift of life."We did it. Peace."





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a new laptop DX. I'm so happy. This will probably have more chapters, just don't expect them immediatly.

The first thing Itachi felt when he woke up that morning was the soft press of lips against his temple. That was quickly followed by a familiarly calloused palm pushing his loose hair back out of his sleeping face. He was no fool. He knew exactly who it was that was sitting on the bed beside him.

“Mmm, you need to wake up my sweet Hokage. Or well, still just Itachi right now. Not Hokage until later today.” Shisui whispered into Itachi’s ear. The older man kissed all over Itachi’s cheeks as he slowly started to wake up. It seemed unusual for the most part, for Itachi Uchiha to wake up so late. However since he was brought back, he just slept so much more than he ever had in the past. Shisui never minded, no Kakashi or Obito. Well, no one at all ever minded. They praised him for what he did during the war and before. They would tell him he didn’t have to fight anymore, that he could retire. And while a part of him wanted to do just that, he knew he couldn’t. All he had known his entire life was fighting. So that’s what he would continue to do, much to Shisui’s chagrin.

“I’m up.” Itachi muttered under his breath, slowly sitting up with a head of unruly hair. It just made Shisui chuckle while he helped Itachi out of the bed. He lead the younger male over to the bathroom and made him stand in front of the mirror. Itachi stared at the two of them. He looked just like he did when he first tried to get Naruto out of the village all those years ago. Whatever had happened when he was brought back pushed a youthful air into his skin. It was just around the time his eyes started to deteriorate. He could only assume that it would continue in the same way if he continued to take on missions. It made him wonder if that was part of the reason Kakashi tapped hi to be the next Hokage, so he wouldn’t be out in the field all the time. Never the less he sat quietly as Shisui started to braid his hair.

Over the year and a half since they were all brought back, he had grown much closer to Kakashi and Obito, but that didn’t mean he would let them touch his hair. Even when his family had been alive he wouldn’t let his mother near his hair. Shisui had always been the only one. “Done.” Shisui said with a flair, flicking Itachi’s braid over his shoulder. It was perfect, ornate and detailed with fancy plaits. Itachi had always worn his hair in a ponytail, and was going to do just that again that day, but he would allow Shisui this. This was something of a dream for them after all. 

“Thank you.” Itachi said quietly, turning away. But he was stopped when Shisui’s hand gently settled around Itachi’s neck. It was a warm weight, familiar and foreign all at once. But he loved it none the less, and allowed Shisui to pull him closer. His lips brushed over Itachi’s eye lids and then kissed down his cheek and over his lips. 

“You must tell me when your eyes hurt, or when anything hurts. Do you hear me Itachi?” It was a command that, once again, Itachi would oblige. He lived through the pain of his eyes killing him before. It was one of the worst things he had ever experienced. Itachi would happily never do that again if it meant he had to ask for help. That was part of the problem the first time around. He tried to do everything himself. 

“I will. I promise.” And he held his promises seriously. Shisui seemed pleased enough by Itachi’s response and let his hand slip away. He then preceded to pop Itachi on the butt, indicating he wanted Itachi to go get dressed. The transfer of power was always a ceremonial thing, and it was now Itachi’s turn to carry the torch. So he got dressed, Shisui watching silently with a smile on their bed the entire time. Itachi could already hear Obito and Kakashi speaking to one another from somewhere in the mansion. From the muffled volume of their voices, he could only assume they were in the kitchen. Though that wasn’t much of a surprise. Kakashi being late to hand off the title of Hokage to Itachi wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for the Jounin. Though strong habits were hard to kill, even if the person that inspired said habits was now alive. 

Once Itachi was dressed, the two exited the room and headed down the steps. Honestly the Hokage mansion was giant. Far too big for just Shisui and Itachi by themselves. So before Kakashi and Obito moved out, Shisui being as persuasive as he is, got the two to just stay where they were. So now the building didn’t seem so empty with for people living their instead of two, or even worse just Itachi himself. They found the chattering pair in the kitchen. Obit was animatedly cooking breakfast while Kakashi just watched on. Apparently during the war, Obit lost both of his eyes at some point. However during the resurrection process, one of his eyes returned to Kakashi; causing the silver haired man to look quite like he did when he was in the ANBU with Itachi. 

Yet Itachi was no fool. He saw the love and adoration in Kakashi’s eyes that he had hidden for so long. Now he had no reason to hide his attraction to the once deceased Uchiha. Not that Kakashi ever partcuarly cared as to what other people thought or said, but he was seen as a hero in the eyes of the people now. He could do what he wanted, love who he wanted, be who he wanted. And if it was with Obito Uchiha then so be it. No one could tell him otherwise. 

Once upon a time Itachi thought he had to hide who he rally was. He thought that he had to hide his attraction to men, specifically Shisui. His father always talked about continuing the Uchiha bloodline, and how Itachi was such a prime candidate with how strong he was. But Itachi could never see himself becoming a father. Not during that time in his life, knowing that he would just have to kill the baby with his own hands when the clan attempted to cause a civil war within the walls of the city. It brought back painful memories that had Itachi frowning. Apparently it was enough of a change of expression that all three people he lived with paused what they were doing and turned towards Itachi. 

“Having second thoughts?” Obito asked, unnaturally calm for him. Not wanting to upset any of them, while knowing full well they knew something was wrong, Itachi covered his face with a pained smile. Obito set a bowl of rice and fish in front of him and Shisui, then set one in front of Kakashi before plating himself food. Itachi waited for his older cousin to sit before taking a bit. 

“It is nothing. Just a little nervous for today.” None of them looked even slightly convinced of his lie which was slightly annoying. Shisui was the closes person he had ever been with, Kakashi was right up there with Shisui, and Obito had the uncanny ability many Uchiha members shared. They could just sense the feelings and moods of a fellow Clan member. Kakashi was the one to lean over and brush some of Itachi’s hair out of his face. It had the youngest of them glancing over. 

For a moment all Kakashi did was stare into Itachi’s eyes. His mismatched set had a strange feeling brushing down Itachi’s spine. Perhaps it was because the last time he stared into Kakashi’s, Itachi was the enemy, and a powerful one at that. Now they were -. 

A shuffling by the backdoor had them all turning and looking. Itachi was the first to move, knowing that chakra aura well. And he was not wrong as he ran into Kisam’s awaiting arms. It was a rare display of affection, but something he was allowed now that the war was over and the danger was gone. Kakashi had sent Kisame out to deal with a problem so there would be no issues during the ceremony. Now an official citizens of the Land of Fire, Kisame had a place to go home to; and people there waiting for him. It was just lucky for Itachi considering he needed the distraction, and familiarity of Kisame’s presence. 

Breakfast went by fast and before Itachi knew it, he was headed to the main office. As per every ceremony, it took place upon the top of the building in front of all the citizens. Itachi didn’t want to think about if Sasuke would be there or not. Their relationship had been salvaged, but Sasuke tended to go where the wind took him now. So instead he continued along, knowing Obito and Kakashi would be there waiting for him, Kisame was watching out on the sidelines, and he had the love of his life by his side. 

~’~

“The people are waiting sir.” Shikamaru Naru said ashe walked into the smaller office in the Hokage building where Shisui and Itachi were waiting. All of the children, well, adults Sasuke’s age were still a little unsure as to how to deal with Itachi and Shisui. Though the truth of the massacre had been revealed, some feelings would never be erased. But Itachi had won the opinion of the people, the citizens of Konoha that he had sacrificed his life for in the past. He would do it a million times over if he had to. While many were strangers to him, they were still his family. 

“Thank you Shikamaru.” Both Shisui and Itachi stood and followed the younger male up the steps to the top of the building. Many of the Jounin that Itachi had at his disposal were now Sasuke’s old classmates. It had Itachi’s stomach twisting in misery, but he pushed it down as he walked over to where Kakashi now stood. Already he could hear the sounds of cheering and laughter. Many in the village were happy to have an Uchiha as Hokage. Itachi knew it was partially from their guilt as to letting the massacre happen. But Itachi did not care much about that. As long as he did his job. Kakashi seemed more than happy to pass the accessories of Hokage over to him. And with a quick flourish, Itachi stood. He felt Shisui’s eyes on him from somewhere to the side. 

As Itachi looked over his people, he paused. It was not someone in the crowd, nor someone in a building. His eyes caught a black clothed mass on a roofline near the center of the village a little ways off. He knew that hair, knew that set brow. Sasuke looked back at him and Itachi couldn’t help it. 

He felt a tear drop down his cheek. It was followed by another and then another and thankfully the ceremony schedule allowed him to walk away from the edge where people would see. He turned and his knees gave way. The Jounin were quick to react, but Shisui was the fastest in the village. He got to Itachi before all of them and knelt down, his hand resting on Itachi’s neck as he leaned in closer. “Tell me. Tell me right now Itachi.” Shisui often was soft and gentle with Itachi. It was just how they grew up together. However when he wanted, the wicked fast feared killer would come out and be forceful with Itachi. There was a brief moment as Kakashi and Obit rushed over where Shisui shook Itachi a little. “Tell me.” He begged, now sounding desperate to know what was wrong as Itachi covered a sob with his hand. 

“We did it. Peace.” He gasped out and the air around everyone seemed to lighten. Because he was being honest. He was telling the truth. He had been nothing but a machine all those years ago. HE had killed and killed and killed, to keep those that he loved safe. And for a long time, he thought that task would be impossible, that he wouldn’t see the day where children wouldn’t have to be sent ff to war when they were five and six years old if they showed the talent. He thought he wouldn’t see the day where the sun would shine so brightly upon Konoha. 

Itachi thought he would never see the day where Sasuke would have a family of his own, that he would recover from what Itachi had done to him. Yet there he was. A smile however small had been on Sasuke’s face. He looked happy. He looked at peace, like he was finally healing from the night all those years ago. 

Itachi had been beyond their moral world, but this was perhaps the closest thing to heaven. 


End file.
